All Pandas love Tigers
by Tora-hime12
Summary: Or was it the other way around? No idea, honestly. Anyway, sometimes you should really pay attention to your choice of words and your appearance. Otherwise it could be that a simple statement is interpreted completely wrong... or is it right then again? / Po/Tigress / One-Shot / #please-do-something-like-this-in-kfp3-I-will-love-u-4ever-dreamworks


_**All pandas love Tigers**_

 **… Errr, hello :3 /shyly comes in  
** **Since Kung Fu Panda 3 is coming closer with every day... Well, at least in English – I have to wait until April, which sucks as hell.  
** **Anyway, since kfp3 is basically closer than it was until now, I got my fangirl-mode back and… realized that the English kfp-fanfic-community is MUCH BIGGER than the German one. So I kinda read like 100 fanfics in the last days and decided to try to translate my newest creation to upload it in Eng and Ger. So, this is my first translation/English written story.  
** **I'm not saying anything like »Be nice with me, since it's my first time«, but I'm really asking the native speakers or the good English speakers to CORRECT me if you find any grammar or/and vocabulary mistakes. Google did help me and I'm not sure if every sentence really makes sense.  
btw, the banner is just for the first, i will draw a own soon ;)**

 **NOTE; this fanfiction takes place in a headcanon where Tigress got hurt/attacked in the battle. The panda babies we already know about are kind of mentioned in this and… yeah. I have no idea about the plot since the Chinese trailer even though I thought I would know what would happen, so I didn't try to make any movie suggestions.**

 **Anyway, I hope my English isn't too bad and you can enjoy reading c:**

* * *

"… Hey, " Po whispered while peeking into the room. When she saw her black-white companion, she started to smile gently. She was always happy, when he was around her and she could feel his relaxing aura, but right now, she was even happier to see him.  
"I got some visitors for you," the panda announced, who hardly was able to hold back the big grin on his face. The cat got curious and wanted to dig deeper, but as soon as he made his Announcement, a few little and cute baby pandas ran into the room. Tigress was watched them as they came to her and started to climb on her. A panda girl was cuddling her arm.  
The feline couldn't help herself starting to giggle a little at these cute kids. So did the Dragon Warrior at the scene in front of him.  
"I'll be right back…" he said and disappeared again.  
Tigress' warm look stayed at the door where Po had been until now, but she interrupted her gaze when one of the kids were sitting on her lap and started to laugh happily.  
Now it happened. These little things were just too cute. She had a soft spot for children, she always had.  
"What's up, huh?" she asked and bent down to the little guy, nudging her nose to his, which made him laugh out loud.  
The feline giggled as she took the little panda and hugged him, still laughing. One of the pandas climbed on her back and her head, which was making her feel a little unsure. "Hey, you up there..."

At this moment Po came back with a tray – on it there was a bowl of noodle soup, from which steam floating into the air.  
"How are you doing?" He asked as he came to her and knelt down, the tray in his paws.  
Immediately the big cat noticed the smell of the noodle soup and she realized that she even was hungry.  
"Good - thank you. Nevertheless you won't see me in training for a while," she gave him back, smiling a bit. Actually, it displeased her. She hated to lie around and do nothing.  
"Then my chance to survive the sparring is at least in sight!" He joked and chuckled, as the Panda, who was climbing around on Tigress' head, slipped and came to stop on her snout. She wrinkled her nose and shortly afterwards raised the little panda from her face, shaking her head. "What are you doing?" She asked, grinning broadly.  
"Cuddle me!" He laughed and she widened her eyes briefly.  
"Just how you want!" She pulled him into her arms and cuddled him wild, what pleased him audibly. When she opened her eyes she met two emerald eyes, which were watching her fascinated and a mischievous grin.  
She snorted happily and put him down. Soon afterward a panda lady came to pick up the little ones and showed Tigress a soft smile, which she answered.  
"They're so sweet," Tigress admitted when she and the panda were alone. Po nodded and picked up the tray, which he had put to the ground, as he had noticed that his companion would be prevented for a while. "However, they confused me with a climbing park..."  
The Panda laughed again, causing her to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "Well, ya know" Po held the tray with the soup in her direction and she wanted to take it, as he added: " _All_ Pandas love Tigers"  
The feline froze in her movement and looked up slowly, where she met a warm smile and also warm look. Was he ... serious? Like…, really serious? Like... 'Love' like ... well, love?  
The cat couldn't move. She knew that she was staring at him. She knew that she probably looked hilariously. But what he had said, so simple it actually should be, it blew her mind.

"Tigress... my arms fall asleep," he said, but kept his expression unchanged.  
"Eh... Yes!" She freed herself from her stupor, smiled apologetically, took the tray and set it down in her lap. "Th-thanks..." Had she seriously just stuttered?!

 _Come on, it was probably not meant as you just conceive. Pull yourself together!_ , she reminded herself and looked up again. Po's permanent grin made her a bit insecure.  
She began to eat, trying to use the time to get how she should understand his statement and ... how she should respond.  
"You know..." she began too softly and forced herself to talk louder next time.  
"Huh?" He asked openly and even a little curious about what she wanted.  
She felt his gaze on her. In her stomach was an overwhelming feeling - an uncomfortable feeling. Butterflies... should she really do that? What if she had misinterpreted his sentence and would disgrace herself to the bones now?  
Actually, she should look at him, right?

"... Tigers..." she began, noting that it was too much muttering again. She continued louder: "... or at least... this... Tiger certainly has a soft spot for pandas..." If it was biologically possible, she'd be blushing in a crimson red by now.  
"Well, the little guys are really too sweet!"  
Tigress startled and looked perplexed at Po. Her face glowed even more. I beg your pardon? She officially had ... embarrassed herself to the bone now! She wanted to bury her head in her paints, wanted to throw Po out or at least immediately sink into the ground. Where were the gods when you needed them?  
She forced a smile as she nodded in agreement and continued to eat her soup. Did he notice it? Did he get how uncomfortable she was feeling in this awkward situation?  
Should she correct the misunderstanding? Or should she pretend that everything was alright? Had she really understood him that wrong? Or did they only talked past each other?

"You seem nervous...?"  
"No!" She stated and was desperately looking for an excuse. "Not really. Just... y-you know… a little tired." She forced herself to giggle and smile at him, even if she closed her eyes in order to avoid looking at him.  
"You're behaving strangely…"  
"Not _at all_ ," she waved him off and fast continued to eat. She changed the subject by giving a pleasurable sigh. "This is _really_ delicious!"  
"... Thank you...?" Audible irritated he gave her back this word. How did she get into this? Of course it had to happen. _Of course_... if she only had shut up, instead of hearing what she had wanted to hear!

What was going on suddenly? Tigress just wasn't herself... He wanted to dig deeper, but he knew if he tried to, he'd, first off, only meet her granite door, who shut him out of her soul and secondly, it could end in death. _His_ death, to be more detail.  
Tigress needed some privacy and he wanted to respect that, _but_ the way she avoided him just now, obviously nervous and - _that_ was the weirdest about her behavior – _embarrassed_ , made him worried. Tigress _never_ got embarrassed, no matter what happened.  
They trained together in a specific pose and came a bit _too_ close to each other – she didn't care. While sparring she landed on him or under him - though ' _under'_ was impossible, because it was _impossible_ to beat her -, it just didn't matter in what situation they came, while Po's body heat increased, she was always calm. Focused, totally under control - unlike him.  
That's what made him worry about the feline even more now. Maybe the soup didn't taste good and she didn't dare to tell him? No, certainly he was thinking too superficial, too naive, too... one-dimensional. What had happened since he had come here? What had he done? What had happened between them?  
Maybe the little panda had hurt her? No, she didn't look hurt.  
Nervous, upset, embarrassed. Just the way he was, when they came close to each other... That's it! Did they come close to each other? No... They had not even touched when she had taken the tablet.  
Wait – since that moment she behaved like that. What had he said again?

 _"All Pandas love Tigers..."_

He overthought the sentence a few times and wanted to give up on the idea that this phrase could be the trigger of her strange behavior, when it became clear to him. Shit - his choice of words... That... and she had thought… And he... He looked at the still eating Tigress with his eyes wide open. What... should he do now?

"S-So..." Her ears twitched in his direction, which proved that she was listening. "A-About... what I said earlier..."  
Her shoulders increased. She was tensed... She dropped her spoon, remarkably curious and uncertain at the same time, probably about what was going to happen now.  
"... I didn't mean it like that, but... it... would not be wrong if you would interpret it different..."  
Tigress straightened up immediately, staring at him in disbelief and her shoulders drooped again. Was she... relieved? Shocked? Irritated?  
Po couldn't tell as much as he tried.

"Really?" Her voice was so insecure, so vulnerable. As if one wrong word, one wrong move would have been enough to destroy all her hopes.  
He nodded gently and smiled at her warmly. Her chest heaved in a deep breath, before her breathing got quicker. Po got confused and then he frowned. When he looked up again, he saw pungent orange eyes and his eyes widened in surprise again. They glistened in the pale sunlight – revealing something really imitate to him. As Tigress noticed her wet eyes, she turned her head away and wiped her eyes.

"Tigress...?" Worried, he leaned forward and tried to see her face.  
"Then I hope that you can also interpret my statement in a different way," she took a deep breath, turned around to him with an incredibly agitated and heartwarming smile on her mouth.  
"Sure... thinking ambiguous is one of my strengths!"  
A few moments they looked intimately at each other before Po doubtful opened his mouth. He talked with his hands and feet when he inquired gently, "Well,... just... you know... making sure... we... just... confessed that we..." Po broke off because of insecurity; he just couldn't say the fact that was so long stuck in his head - that he loved her – out loud.  
"... We like each other, yes," she finished his sentence. "That we... _love_... each other," she added so softly that he hardly could hear it.  
Both smiled in relief a bit, which was making him even more smile when he realized she was as insecure as he was. "That's so awesome!" He said to make the awkward situation a bit happier.  
Suddenly a thought struck him: "Damn it, your soup must be cold by now! I'll make you a new one!" He wanted to lean forward to take the soup plate, but she put her paws on his shoulders making him stop.

Her heart felt as if it would jump out of her breast every moment. The butterflies danced in her stomach and cause a warm feeling going through her whole body.  
"Who cares?" She asked with a mischievous smile and put the tray beside her bed. She sat up and came closer to Po, who was still leaning forward and staring at her - unable to move an inch.  
Suddenly they were so close that she could feel his breath. The next moment, she leaned against his shoulder. She felt his irregular breathing and his rapid heartbeat. He put his arms around her waist and sat up, as Tigress hissed in pain and held his waist.  
"Sorry!" He had totally forgotten that Tigress wasn't alright yet. He helped her on her soft mat again.  
When he put her blanket over her again, he came close to her again and both simply looked satisfied at each other. She leaned forward and licked his cheek, stunning him with her sudden new and cuddly behavior. He felt the heat growing under his fur again.  
He raised his hand as if he was in trance and stroked the spot that was still warm and a little humid.  
Tigress could not help herself to show a wide grin.  
"Well, you know… We tigers... Well, especially I... just have a soft spot for pandas... especially for you..."

* * *

 **I realized DW never does things like »I love you«, they either way show the love between two characters with acts or with funny or not-that-clear ways of saying. Suddenly this came to my mind, and I could really imagine that to be kinda canon, if you would cut the story after Tigress' reply and make it all like Po leaving again,Tigress facepalming and saying: »Well done, Tigress«**

 **It would be… kinda funny xD**


End file.
